Strawberry Moon
by Aqua Freeze
Summary: Ritsuka lupa kalau besok adalah hari ulang tahun Yuiko. Dan sekarang sudah terlalu malam untuk membeli kado. Kira-kira kado apa ya yang akan dihadiahkan Ritsuka untuk Yuiko?


Title : Strawberry Moon

Author : Aqua Freeze

Fandom : Loveless

Characters : Ritsuka & Yuiko

Disclaimer : Loveless © Yun Kouga

Summary : Ritsuka lupa kalau besok adalah hari ulang tahun Yuiko. Dan sekarang sudah terlalu malam untuk membeli kado. Kira-kira kado apa ya yang akan dihadiahkan Ritsuka untuk Yuiko?

Genre : Romance

**Strawberry Moon**

Tahun ini Aoyagi Ritsuka genap berusia 15 tahun. Sekarang ia sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja laki-laki yang berpostur tubuh tinggi, bukan lagi Ritsuka yang lebih pendek dari Yuiko.

Sudah 2 tahun berlalu sejak Soubi menghilang dari hadapan Ritsuka. Sekarang kehidupan Ritsuka kembali normal. Tidak ada lagi pasangan sentouki-sacrifice yang menantang Ritsuka dan Soubi bertarung. Tidak ada lagi yang memenggilnya dengan nama yang ia benci, 'Loveless'. Dan tidak ada lagi Soubi yang selalu mengatakan 'suki da yo' (I love you) padanya...

Awalnya,kehilangan Soubi adalah pukulan yang berat bagi Ritsuka,sama seperti saat ia kehilangan Seimei,kakaknya yang meninggal karena dibunuh ketika Ritsuka masih berumur 10 tahun. Tapi kini ia sadar bahwa ia harus bisa menghadapi semuanya sendiri tanpa mengharapkan perlindungan dari orang lain. Lagipula sekarang Ritsuka sudah bisa membuka hatinya untuk teman-teman dan juga orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Berada di antara orang-orang yang menyayanginnya membuat remaja ber-_nekomimi (teling kucing)_ itu merasa tenang.

ooo

Hari ini seluruh siswa kelas 3 pergi berlibur ke pantai selama 3 hari. Setelah bermain di pantai seharian, Ritsuka kembali ke kamar hotelnya untuk mandi dan beristirahat. Jam 23.00, Ritsuka yang sudah lelah bermain kartu bersama teman-temannya merebahkan badannya di tempat tidur dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Belum ada 1 menit Ritsuka memejamkan mata, Yayoi yang sekamar dengannya mengajaknya bicara.

"Hei Ritsuka, kado apa yang kau siapkan untuk Yuiko? Lihat,aku membelikan Yuiko boneka beruang ini. Lucu kan!" Yayoi memamerkan bonekanya pada Ritsuka.

"Kado?" Ritsuka tampak bingung.

"Keterlaluan! Kau lupa ya kalau besok hari ulang tahun Yuiko?"

"Ah,sial! Aku benar-benar lupa! Bagaimana ini,aku sama sekali belum menyiapkan kado…" Ritsuka panic. Selam ini Yuiko tidak pernah sekali pun melupakan hari ulang tahun Ritsuka,tapi Ritsuka tidak pernah ingat dengan hari ualng tahun Yuiko kalau tidak ada yang mengingatkan.

"Yayoi,aku mau keluar dulu,mencari kado untuk Yuiko." Ritsuka memakai jaket tebalnya dan berlari keluar kamar.

"Memangnya jam segini masih ada toko yang buka? Kau tidak akan berhasil Ritsuka! Kali ini aku pasti akan mendapatkan hati Yuiko! Hahaha…" Yayoi tenggelam dalam imajinasinya sendiri.

ooo

"Sial! Aku sudah berkeliling kesana kemari, tidak ada toko yang masih buka!" Ritsuka duduk di bangku depan toko yang sudah tutup. Ia tampak kebingungan.

'Apa besok pagi-pagi sekali saja ya beli kadonya?' pikir Ritsuka.

Saat hendak beranjak dari bangku,tanpa sengaja ia melihat tulisan di headline Koran yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Di situ tertulis 'Strawberry Moon'.

"Strawberry Moon? Apa itu ya?" Karena penasaran, Ritsuka memutuskan untuk membaca beritanya. Ia ingat, Yuiko suka sekali dengan strawberry, siapa tahu ia bisa menemukan sesuatu dengan membaca koran itu.

"Strawberry Moon…akan terjadi besok pukul 2 dini hari…. koran hari ini,berarti Strawberry Moon akan terjadi sekitar 2 jam lagi." Ritsuka tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide cemerlang,sebuah kado spesial untuk Yuiko.

Ritsuka lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai mencari tempat yang bagus untuk melihat bulan.

Setelah cukup lama mencari,akhirnya ia menemuakn tempat di mana bulan bisa terlihat dengan jelas. Sebuah tebing yang terletak di sisi timur pantai.

Jam 01.30 dini hari, Ritsuka diam-diam pergike kamar Yuiko. Di depan pintu kamar,ia menelepon Yuiko.

"Moshimoshi… Hmm…Yuiko masih ngantuk…selamat tidur…" jawab Yuiko dengan nada khas orang mengantuk.

"Tunggu Yuiko,ini aku,Ritsuka!"

"Ritsuka?Hmm… Aaah,Ritsuka-kun!" Yuiko langsung membuka mata begitau tahu yang meneleponnya adalah Ritsuka.

"Ada apa Ritsuka-kun? Kenapa menelepon Yuiko pagi-pagi begini?"

"Bisa kau ikut aku sebentar?"

"Ke mana?"

"Nanti kau juga .."

"Baiklah,Yuiko cuci muka dulu ya!"

"Yup!" Ritsuka menutup teleponnya dan menunggu Yuiko di depan pintu.

DEG DEG DEG… Jantung Yuiko berdegup kencang. Baru kali ini Ritsuka mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

"Ne,Ritsuka-kun,sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?" Tanya Yuiko penasaran.

"Ra-ha-si-a!" Ritsuka mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat gadis jangkung di sebelahnya semakin berdebar-debar.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama,akhirnya mereka sampai di atas tebing. Ritsuka melirik ke atas.

'Sebentar lagi!' pikirnya.

"Yuiko,tutup matamu dan jangan dibuka sampai kubilang boleh!" kata Ritsuka.

"Um." Yuiko menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sementara itu,,Ritsuka bergegas mematikan lampu-lampu yang sengaja dipasang di tebing itu oleh petugas demi keamanan pengunjung pantai di malam hari. Jika lampunya diamtikan,bulan akan terliahat lebih jelas.

Ritsuka melihat jam tangannya,sekarang sudah jam 01.59. Lalu ia melihat ke langit. Sebentar lagi gerhana bulan total, sebagian besar permukaan bulan sudah berubah warna menjadi kemerahan.

Tepat jam 2 dini hari,warna bulan sudah berubah sepenuhnya menjadi kemerahan.

"Ritsuka-kun, apa Yuiko sudah boleh membuka mata?"

"Ya,sekarang kau boleh membuka matamu."

Perlahan Yuiko membuka matanya. Di hadapannya ada Ritsuka yang tersenyum dan berkata,

"Yuiko, _otanjoubi omedetou_!" _(Happy birthday!)_

"Eh?" Yuiko kebingungan.

"Ini hari ulang tahunmu kan?" Ritsuka sweatdrop.

"Oh iya! Saking senangnya liburan Yuiko jadi lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahun! Hehe.." Yuiko garuk-garuk kepala. Ritsuka hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah konyol Yuiko.

"Hei,Yuiko, kau suka strawberry kan?"

"Iya! Yuiko sukaa sekali strawberry! Ritsuka-kunmau member Yuiko strawberry ya?"

"Ti,tidak. Bukan strawberry asli,tapi…" Ritsuka memegang bahu Yuiko dari belakang dan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke langit. Mata Yuiko mengikuti arah jari Ritsuka menunjuk. Kemudian membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat ia melihat objek yang dimaksud oleh Ritsuka.

"Waaah…bulannya berwarna merah Indah sekali!" Yuiko kagum melihat wujud bulan malam itu.

"Itu Strawberry Moon."kata Ritsuka.

"Strawberry Moon?"

"Iya. Strawberry Moon ,bulan yang berubah warna menjadi kemerahan saat terjadi gerhana. Dan menurut koran yang kubaca, Strawberry Moon kali ini adalah yang terlama, sekitar 100 menit. Kalau ingin melihat yang Strawberry Moon yang sama persis dengan yang ini, kau harus menunggu 100 tahun lagi," jelas Ritsuka panjang lebar.

"100 tahun? Waw, berarti Yuiko beruntung sekali bisa melihatnya sekarang bersama Ritsuka-kun. Terima kasih, Ritsuka-kun! Yuiko sukaa sekali sama Ritsuka-kun!" Yuiko memeluk erat pujaan hatinya sejak kelas 6 SD itu.

Yu,Yuiko,lepaskan aku!" Ritsuka berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yuiko. Sejak dulu hal ini sering terjadi. Yuiko selalu berkata suka pada Ritsuka, namun Ritsuka tidak pernah menanggapinya karena ia hanya menganggap Yuiko sebagai teman.

"Tidak mau! Yuiko tidak mau melepaskan Ritsuka-kun sebelum Ritsuka-kun mau berjanji akan mengabulkan permintaan Yuiko!"

"Ok,Ok, selama aku bisa aku berjanji akan mengabulkan keinginanmu. Tapi cepat lepaskan aku!" Tidak ada pilihan lain, ini lebih baik daripada Ritsuka harus mati kerena sesak napas. Yuiko lalu melepaskan Ritsuka setelah Ritsuka berjanji padanya.

"Baik,sekarang apa yang kau inginkan? Nanti akan kubelikan kalau tokonya sudah buka," kata Ritsuka.

"Yuiko tidak mau barang!"

Ha? Lalu apa kalau bukan barang?"

"Yuiko ingin…Yuiko ingin…" Yuiko tampak malu mengatakannya.

"Katakan saja."

"Yuiko…Yuiko ingin Ritsuka-kun mencium Yuiko di bawah Strawberry Moon!"

"APAAA…?" Ritsuka shock berat saat mendengar permintaan Yuiko.

'Anak ini pasti sudah terpengaruh adegan-adegan romantis di shojo manga yang ia baca,' pikir Ritsuka.

"Maaf Yuiko,aku tidak bisa melakukannya," Ritsuka menolak.

"Tapi,tapi tadi Ritsuka-kun sudah berjanji mau mengabulkan permintaan Yuiko kan?"

" kupikir kau menginginkan suatu barang,jadi aku menyetujuinya. Tapi kalau yang seperti ini… kau tau kan,ini…hal yang rumit…" Ritsuka tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya.

"Ritsuka-kun membenci Yuiko ya? hiks.." Yuiko mulai menangis.

"Tidak,bukan begitu! Hanya saja…"

"Hueee… " Yuiko menangis semakin keras.

"Yuiko,kumohon jangan menangis. Ini hari ulang tahunmu, kau tidak boleh menangis begitu." Ritsuka berusaha menenangkan Yuiko. Tapi melihat tidak ada hasil ia pun berkata,

"OK. Akan kulakukan. Tapi jangan menangis lagi ya,Yuiko."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya," kata Ritsuka sambil menghapus air mata Yuiko. Ia sebenarnya masih ragu untuk malakukannya,tapi ia tidak mau membuat Yuiko bersedih di hari ulang tahunnya.

Setelah Yuiko benar-benar sudah berhenti menangis, Ritsuka meletakkan tangan kanannya di pipi Yuiko. Yuiko lalu menutup matanya. Ritsuka termenung sejenak.

'Haruskah aku melakukan ini? Aku belum pernah mencium orang lain sebelumnya. Selama ini Soubi lah yang selalu menciumku terlebih dulu. Bagaimana ini!' pikir Ritsuka penuh kebimbangan dalam hatinya.

Sekilas terlintas di pikirannya saat Soubi pertama kali menciumnya tanpa peringatan di sebuah taman pada hari pertama mereka bertemu. Itu adalah awal dirinya terjebak dalam cinta terlarang dengan Soubi, pemuda berusia 20 tahun yang sudah tidak memiliki _nekomimi_.

DEG DEG DEG… Jarak bibir Ritsuka dengan bibir Yuiko tinggal 3 cm lagi. Ritsuka berhenti dan mengarahkan bibirnya ke atas,ke kening Yuiko. Dan…

CUP … akhirnya Ritsuka mencium kening Yuiko.

"Nah,aku sudah mengabulkan permintaanmu!" kata Ritsuka sambil tersenyum.

"Eeh…Ritsuka-kun curaaaang! Itu kan…"

"Ssst… jangan berisik! Kalu ada yang dengar dan dan melaporkan kita pada guru, kita bisa kena masalah!" Ritsuka menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Yuiko.

"Ugh.." Yuiko cemberut.

"Maaf Yuiko,saat ini aku masih belum bisa melupakan seseorang. Tunggulah sebentar lagi…"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu,Ritsuka-kun?" Yuiko bingung mendengar ucapan Ritsuka.

"Ah,tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Nanti kau akan kutraktir jus strawberry sepuasmu! Mau kan?" Ritsuka mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

"Benarkah? Waah,aku senang seka…HA..HATCHIIII…!" Yuiko bersin.

Ya,pagi itu memang sangat dingin. Ritsuka melepaskan jaketnya dan menyuruh Yuiko memakainya agar tidak kedinginan.

Ritsuka mengajak Yuiko kembali ke hotel karena sudah hampir jam 3 pagi. Tapi Yuiko menolak. Ia masih ingin melihat Strawbery Moon hingga peristiwa langka itu berakhir.

Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan menikmati indahnya Strawberry Moon. Baru beberapa menit,kepala Yuiko sudah oleng karena mengantuk. Ritsuka merangkul bahu Yuiko dan membiarkan kepala gadis berambut pink itu bersandar di bahunya.

"Arigatou,Ritsuka-kun… Ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun terindah dalam hidup Yuiko…" Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Yuiko sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh ke alam mimpi. Ritsuka hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

'Hei,Soubi, kupikir sekarang aku mulai bisa memahami perasaan rumit yang dari dulu tak pernah bisa kumengerti. Arti dari kata 'cinta' yang sebenarnya.' gumam Ritsuka.

Seekor kupu-kupu hitam terbang di langit dan menghilang bersamaan dengan berakhirnya fenomena Strawberry Moon pagi itu.

-END-

NOTE: Special thanks for my friend, a-cat-and-the-moon.^^ Berkat kau aku jadi dapat ide membuat fanfic ini. Aah, Strawberry Moon yang kita lihat pagi itu indah banget ya! Tidak menyesal aku melihatnya. :D

Ada yang merasa aneh membaca fanfic ini? Hehe... Loveless memang anime yaoi, tapi aku memaksakan kehendakku supaya Ritsuka jadi normal bersama Yuiko. Wkkkk…. XD

Jangan ada yang tanya Soubi nya ilang ke mana! Aku juga gak tau. Aku hanya tidak ingin memunculkannya di sini,soalnya bikin cerita tambah rumit… -,-

Komentar/kritik/saran?


End file.
